


草莓硬糖

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: 初中生AU
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 3





	草莓硬糖

Ed站在街角的路灯下，时不时向街道两侧张望着。

盛夏的夜晚总是如此难熬，空气中的闷热并没有随着太阳的消失而散去，它们聚集在一起仿佛凝固成胶体包裹着Ed。汗水随着肌肉每一次运动从汗腺中涌出，打湿了白色的短袖，与肌肤粘腻地纠缠在一起，让他觉得无比恶心。

挥手打掉几只被灯光吸引的恼人的蚊虫，Ed烦躁地抬起手，看了看自己手腕上已经有些生锈发黄的表盘。

现在离他们说好的时间已经过去20分钟了，但还是没有看见Oswald的影子。

明明是那个家伙约自己出来的。

Ed不满地踢了踢路边的小石头。

昨天放学的时候后，Oswald一脸神秘地跑过来给他说自己找到了一些好东西，让他今天在这里等自己。

其实他倒不是对Oswald说的“好东西”感兴趣——无非就是一些烟和啤酒，Oswald总是能搞到这些他们所谓的违禁品——他们是朋友，甚至可以说是彼此唯一的朋友，所以他们约定好的事他就会去认真的完成。但是现在看来，Oswald并没有好好完成这个约定。

街对面传来了说话声。

是Oswald吗？

Ed有些警惕地抬起头。

从黑暗里隐隐约约走来几个高高壮壮的影子。

Ed下意识后退一步，脑袋装上路灯杆，发出了“咚”的一声。他吃痛地捂住了后脑勺，暗骂，“该死的！”

“小子，你在说什么呢？”

Ed抬头，那几个人影就已经站在了自己不远处，借着并不明亮的光线，他认出了这几个人是校棒球队的家伙。

他们现在看起来狼狈极了，头发乱糟糟地，浅色的运动服上尽是泥巴和灰尘，各个脸上也鼻青脸肿带着彩，显然刚才和别人打过一架。但是现在绝对不是嘲笑他们的好时机，特别是对于Ed来说。

“不……我只是在自言自语。”Ed咽了口水，向后退了一步。

这几个看起来打了败仗的家伙绝不会轻易放过出气的机会，他们聚在一起，逼近Ed。“你认为我们很傻吗？小子，你到这儿是专门来嘲笑我们的吗？”

“我是……来这里等人的。”

Ed被他们逼入了黑暗中，紧张地捏着拳头。他的身高在同龄人中已经算是不错的了，但由于缺少锻炼，那些包裹住细长骨骼的软肉根本不可能威慑到正处于愤怒中的野兽们。

“你玩儿我们呢？”走在最前面的那个家伙用力推了Ed一把，他踉跄着后退了几步。

看来今天绝不是他的幸运日。

Ed小心地后退，一边疯狂地思考着出路，一边努力不继续激怒这群家伙。他今天早上已经被自己的酒鬼父亲当做出气筒打过一顿了，现在后背都还在隐隐作痛。

“抱歉……我不是——”

“警察过来了！快跑啊！”

黑暗里突兀地传来一个熟悉的声音，Ed眼前的几个家伙一下慌张了起来。

“什么？警察？”

“在哪？”

“我们要跑吗？”

Ed正准备溜走，就感觉一只手突然抓住了自己，他心里一惊，想要立刻拍开对方，一股大力却拽着他向另一条街道跑去。他抬头看去，紧绷的神经倏地放松下来。

是Oswald。

身后的那群笨蛋也似乎反应过来了，他们发出了愤怒的咒骂，向他们追来。

Ed看了看身后，又望着前面一瘸一拐跑着的Oswald，忍不住笑了起来。

似乎是听见了背后的笑声，Oswald转头气鼓鼓地看向Ed，“你这个傻子，有什么好笑的？”

“没什么。”Ed冲他微笑，握紧了Oswald的手，迈开步子轻而易举地超过了他。“往这边走。”

Ed带着Oswald跑到了自己家附近，他用偷偷藏着的车钥匙打开了自己父亲破旧小汽车的门。

他们藏在闷热又狭小的后座，Ed的胸口压着Oswald的，胳膊被对方枕在脑后。体温透过薄薄的衣料触碰到了他的，皮肤贴着皮肤，心跳合着心跳。深呼吸，Ed能嗅到Oswald身上淡淡的沐浴露香味，耳边痒痒的，是身下友人自鼻腔扑出的气流。

他低头，看见了Oswald黑暗中苍白的皮肤与面部轮廓。

心跳突然无由来的加速，Ed能感觉到自己脸上的血管正在贲张，双颊微微发烫。

Oswald张开嘴说了什么，Ed大脑一时当机，没有反应过来。

“什么？”他眨眨眼睛。

“我说，”Oswald故意在他耳边大声说，“他们已经走了！”语毕，还推了推Ed，示意他可以起来了。

Ed这才反应过来，立刻从Oswald的身上起来，坐在后座上，不停地扶着眼镜。

“呃……抱歉，我没注意。”

他咽咽口水，偷偷向自己的好友瞟去。幸运的是，Oswald似乎完全没发现他的尴尬，自己从后座地上爬了起来，拍了拍身上的灰，一屁股坐在了Ed身边。

车里的空气似乎更热了一点。

“刚才那群蠢货过来的时候你怎么就傻站在那里呢，你平时不是很聪明的吗？为什么不找个地方躲起来？”

“我在等你。”Ed挠了挠头。

Oswald先是愣了一下，然后笑出了声，“Ed，该聪明的时候你怎么就变笨了呢？”

Ed抿抿唇，打算跳过这个话题，“说起来，你之前告诉我有什么‘好东西’，所以那是什么？”

Oswald的注意力立刻被引走了，他的嘴角微微上翘，露出一副得意的样子。

“我搞到了一包烟。”

好吧。Ed看着双眼发亮的Oswald，不打算对此发表意见。

这真的是……意料之中。

虽然拥有一个善良和蔼的母亲，但Oswald似乎对危险有种与生俱来的迷恋。

在学校里，他总是最不起眼的那个，可他总是有什么办法可以从别人那里搞到一些“违禁品”。这是他的天赋，也是他向他人证明自己能力的手段。

Ed了解他的朋友，这能给他虚伪的自负增添一些安全感。

“你要来一支吗？”

Oswald熟练地撕开包装，抽出一支烟，递给Ed。

“什么？我？”Ed摆手，“不不，我不用了。”

他看着正在找打火机的Oswald，思忖了两秒，“Oz，你知道吗，香烟里含有尼古丁，1克的尼古丁就可以杀死500只老鼠，而50克就可以杀死一个人。同时，吸烟还会造成很多疾病，呼吸道感染、肺癌——”

“好了，好了Ed。”Oswald打断Ed的话，冲他翻了一个白眼，然后拿出打火机，点燃了香烟，“这点儿东西可杀不死我。”

他咬着烟嘴，将含着致命的尼古丁的烟雾缓缓吸入肺中，感受着随之而来的愉悦感。

几秒之后，吐出白色的雾气，Oswald转头看向Ed，“不过用它来杀人听起来挺有意思的。”

他又抽了一口烟，还故意将白雾喷在了Ed的脸上，带着坏笑看他。

Ed被突如其来的攻击吓了一跳，他深呼吸，那些呛人的东西就一下涌入了肺部，让他止不住地咳嗽。他一边咳嗽，一边抬头去看Oswald，这个混蛋还在抽着烟嘲笑自己。

不过，他自己又何尝不对危险着迷呢？

他总是对那些可怕的谋杀感兴趣。

一个成年男性流失多少血液才会死掉？被勒死和上吊自杀的人有何不同？如何处理尸体才不会被人发现？

这些问题就像是一个个他最爱的谜语一般，不断诱惑着他走向某一个极端。每当看到那些嘲笑他的滚蛋们时，Ed的大脑里就会自然而然的出现一系列的谋杀方案。

他当然不会去立刻执行，不，他可没那么蠢，他知道自己现在还太过弱小，无法与那些大块头们抗衡。不过他早就在心里做好了打算，决定大学选择法医专业，毕业以后再到警察局工作，一来他可以近距离接触那些有趣的谜团了，二来他也有机会深入了解机构的运作方式。

Ed沉下心来，干净的空气渐渐填充进疼痛的肺部，他歪着头看向一边正在抽烟的Oswald。缭绕的白色烟雾包裹着着他苍白的肌肤，浅绿色的双眸映衬其中如同迷雾中的森林，他淡粉色的双唇被口腔的水汽打的湿漉漉地，在开合间含住了细长的香烟。

Oswald的身上也散发着一种危险的气息，Ed能感觉到。那种如同锋芒刃尖般的凌厉气势被仔细地包裹在无害又弱小的皮囊之下，难以被人窥见。而Ed，他相信这位自己的好友总有一天能够撕开身上的伪装，去追求想要的一切。Oswald会得到的，他相信他，即使Oswald自己都不敢确定。

Oswald最后再吸了一口手上的烟，将所剩不多的烟屁股丢到了窗外。然后他坐回椅子上，将剩下的烟递给了Ed，“帮我藏起来。”他命令。

“我不知道你妈妈还会搜身？”Ed有些疑惑。

“她不会。”Oswald双手交叉放在胸口，把腿抬起来踩在了座子上，“但是我还是担心她会发现。”

“她不会打你的。”Ed下意识地舒展了一下自己还在疼痛的背。

“她不会。”Oswald低下头，闷闷地说，“但是她会埋怨自己，这让我更难受。”

“如果你不想被她发现，或许你就不应该——”

“你管我！”Oswald没好气地打断他，转过头来，“你爸车上有没有什么去味儿的东西？”

Ed想了想，“我找找。”

他那个混蛋酒鬼父亲总喜欢把东西到处乱丢，说不定这里的某个角落藏着什么可以用的东西？

Ed从后座上起身，爬到前面的座位上，抹掉额头的汗水开始翻找，而待在后座的Oswald不知道在干嘛，摆弄着像是塑料纸一样的东西“哗啦”作响。

终于，Ed在副驾驶的手套箱里发现了一小瓶过期的香水，他拿着香水回到了后座，Oswald正在咂嘴，地上是粉色的糖纸。

Ed皱眉，“你别随便把东西丢在车里，我爸会发现的。”

Oswald耸耸肩，费力地弯下腰捡起糖纸丢到了窗外，然后回头看他，像是在说“满意了吧？”

Ed无奈，把手里的香水递过去。

Oswald接过香水先是仔细地看了看包装，他正准备开口，就被Ed堵了回去，“这里只有这个了。”

Oswald思考了一秒钟，最后还是把香水抹在了身上。

“帮我闻闻还有没有味道。”

Oswald靠近Ed对他说。

汗水、烟味，香水夹杂着若隐若现的甜腻气味随着Oswald的动作钻进了Ed的鼻子里，这些毫不搭调的气味混合在一起似乎起了什么化学反应，将狭小车内湿热的空气凝固成实体。

Ed转头，倾身。

街边突然有汽车驶来，白色的灯光照过来，打进Oswald的眼睛里，那一瞬间，Ed以为自己看见了春日里被阳光投下金箔的绿色湖水，波光粼粼，让他忍不住屏息。

下一秒，当他反应过来的时候，就感觉到自己的嘴唇贴上了一个柔软湿热的东西。抬眼，是Oswald因震惊而瞪大的双眸。

噢，他居然吻了Oswald。

这是Ed脑子里第一个念头。

**他没有推开我** 。

Ed想，于是他非常自然地抬手摁住了Oswald的后脑勺，张开嘴，将舌头伸进了Oswald的嘴中。

他几乎没有遇到任何抵抗，当然，这也可能是由于另一个人已经完全呆住，不知道该有什么反应。

Ed看着Oswald的脸又苍白变成淡粉色，又由淡粉色转变成深红色，这个过程中，他灵活的舌头将Oswald口腔内的每一寸肌肤都舔了一遍。甜腻的草莓味糖果混合着淡淡尼古丁让Ed有种上瘾的错觉。

不知过了多久，Ed才慢慢地放开了Oswald。对方的神情有些呆滞，似乎还没有从刚才的那个吻中清醒过来。看着他这幅样子，Ed有些不好意思了，他扶了一下鼻梁上的眼睛，清清喉咙。

Oswald眨了两下眼睛，依旧没有说话。

“没有烟味了。”Ed给了他回复。

Oswald的眼睛迷茫了一下，然后立刻恢复。他闭上了嘴巴，咽了一下口水，表情有些古怪，“呃……谢谢？”

“不用谢。”Ed回给他了一个标准的“Edward”式微笑，背在身后的手却紧张地攥成一团。

Oswald下意识想抬手摸摸自己的嘴唇，但是另一个人炽热的眼神却让他无论如何也难以动作。“Ed……刚才——”

“时间不早了，再不回去你妈妈会担心的。”Ed打断了他的疑问，靠过去帮Oswald打开了车门。因为这个动作，他们地胸口几乎贴在一起，Oswald脸上刚消下去的粉色又倏地变红。他几乎是逃一般下了车，左手攥着衣角不知该如何安放。

Ed知道现在应该立刻道歉，或许这样还能挽回他们之间的友谊，但是另一个想法却杌自从他脑海里钻了出来。

“你明天还会来吗？”他直勾勾地看着Oswald。

Oswald向后退了一步，几次张口却说不出什么话，最终，他深呼吸了两下，舔了舔嘴唇，支支吾吾地开口，“我，我想应该会吧……”

Ed得到了满意的答复，笑了起来，他看着Oswald慌张离开的背影，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，甜腻的草莓味弥漫在口腔中。


End file.
